La Belle Personne
by troalle
Summary: [sequel of 14] Ada banyak sekali gagasan tentang cinta di dunia. Sehun juga memiliki satu, dengan rumit sekaligus sederhana: Jonginnya adalah yang terindah. A Hunkai fict!


"Sehun,"

Pemilik nama itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun, malah memilih untuk membuka kaos hitam ketatnya dan melemparnya ke sofa kecil di depannya. "Hum?"

"Rasanya menyenangkan?"

"Menyenangkan?" Sehun menutup matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat karena tidak mendapat tidur cukup malam sebelumnya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan syuting program televisi nasional. Program survival di tengah hutan. Dan dia ternyata membenci acara itu, terlalu banyak tuntutan seiring dengan popularitasnya sebagai koki selebriti.

Yang memanggil namanya mungkin sedang memerhatikannya dari teras kamar, "Aku memanggil namamu,"

"Lebih menyenangkan saat kau ada di pelukanku. Kemarilah, sayangku."

"Aku sedang merokok. Kau ingin mengobrol atau tidur?"

Sehun membuka matanya dan mendapati kesayangannya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu teras sambil menghisap-hisap batang rokoknya. Sehun selalu tidak suka kesayangannya itu merokok, hanya saja kesayangannya itu tahun ini akan berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Dia tidak akan banyak mengatur apa yang kesayangannya itu ingin atau tidak ingin lakukan. "Aku benar-benar ingin kau kemari. Tidak masalah bersama rokokmu."

Bersama itu Oh Jongin, si pembangkang kesayangan Oh Sehun, berjalan cepat ke arah pria empat puluh tahun itu lalu membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ayah."

.

4 years' sequel of **14**

 **La Belle Personne**

with EXO Sehun & Kai

 **theme song** Rex Orange County & Benny Sings – Loving Is Easy

.

.

Jongin menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, lalu menghisap kembali batangan rokoknya lamat-lamat sambil menatap Sehun jenaka. Pemuda itu mungkin sedikit terbang karena ganja batangannya. Sehun terkekeh karenanya, dan pemikiran tentang deskripsi Jongin di pikirannya yang sangat indah, nyaris seperti dewa-dewa di mitologi, lebih indah dari artis panas kesukaannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum?" Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Jongin tersenyum, mengangkangi tubuh Sehun lalu melingkari kaki-kakinya di sekitar pinggang ayahnya. "Ada banyak sekali gagasan di dunia ini yang bisa aku pikirkan dengan cara teler, Sehun. Tapi aku malah tenggelam pada gagasan kalau aku adalah milik seseorang. Aku rasa gagasannya menyenangkan, dan menakutkan, tapi menyenangkan."

Jemari Sehun sampai pada tengkuk Jongin, mengelus sebentar di sana lalu pindah ke helaian rambut halus di atas kepalanya, "Mau membahasnya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa berusaha menahan kekehannya. Efek dari raut menggemaskan Jongin.

"Aku ingin sex, sebenarnya," Jongin malah ikut terkekeh, "tapi aku tidak keberatan dengan analisis darimu."

"Yang aku katakan hanya akan mengandung pandangan pribadiku," Sehun menghisap sekilas perpotongan leher Jongin, "aku merasa gagasan memiliki seseorang bisa sangat menakutkan karena aku, atau kau, atau orang-orang yang memiliki sekelebat pemikiran yang sama denganku tidak sanggup untuk menyamakan eksistensi manusia sejajar dengan sebuah benda mati yang secara harfiah dapat dimiliki dengan cara membeli. Atau mencuri. Aku tidak akan mengtuhankan diriku untuk menyebutmu, orang yang aku cintai, sebagai milikku."

Mungkin barusan, bersama kata-kata penuh gagasan Sehun tadi, Jongin dihantam jutaan emosi yang langsung bergerak di dadanya. Jadi Jongin tertawa setengah mendecih, terdengar lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat mencintai Oh Sehun, bagaimana bisa dia tidak ingin hidup selamanya bersama seseorang seperti itu? Seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, seseorang yang bisa dia cintai dengan sangat mudah, semudah ia menghela napasnya?

Sehun menarik tubuh Jongin untuk benar-benar berada di pangkuannya, mencium bibir tebal Jongin dengan versi ciuman paling penuh cinta di dunia sebelum berbisik, "Tidak akan ada teori cinta paling benar di dunia. Jadi aku akan dengan sangat senang hati membahas gagasan-gagasanmu sepanjang hidupku."

"Kau terdengar seperti mimpi indahku, aku bersumpah," Jongin tertawa geli dengan wajah memerah. Oh, Sehun lebih menyukai gagasan bahwa Jongin tertawa cantik sambil menyukainya dengan sangat.

Lebih dari wajah memerah Jongin, wajah Sehun menjadi yang paling merah karena tubuhnya sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Dia akan demam dalam beberapa detik. "Selamat hari jadi yang keempat tahun, sayangku."

"Oh, ayolah, kau benar-benar harus tidur!"

.

 **end.**

 **.**

 **p.s.** sehun adalah cowok impianku, lol. apakah kita bisa mendiskusikan sesuatu di kolom review? :D


End file.
